


Aiming To Fight For A Small Piece of Heaven (With You Beside Me)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [29]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Mostly Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She aims to fight for what she wants with Carol at her side.





	Aiming To Fight For A Small Piece of Heaven (With You Beside Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this song prompt in the current prompt table challenge at femslashficlets, [Heaven is betting on us](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/primetime.html).

Clinging to the wall behind her, Jessica stares at the battlefield of ruined streets in front of her, listening to the shouting of orders and every so often directing civilians, lucky and brave enough to escape the fighting, away from the area.

She feels numb as the battle continues to spread further and further away from the main starting area. But as much as she sometimes wishes that she wasn't a hero, she is resolved to help her teammates as much as possible and save lives where possible.

A whoosh of displaced air nearby attracts her attention from wanding thoughts, and she stops to watch a disheveled Carol destroy her target before moving on to another mark in the field. Admiration and love for her partner warm Jessica's inner core and reminds her why they do this.

There is a little piece of heaven somewhere with their names on it, and Jessica aims to locate it with Carol at her side. 

To fight for it together before someone else can beat them to it.


End file.
